American Boy
American Boy '''to piosenka z dwudziestego finałowego odcinka Sezonu Piątego, The Untitled Rachel Berry Project. Jest śpiewana przez Blaine'a i Kurta. Tekst Blaine (Kurt): Just another one champion sound (Yeah) Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down (Get down) Who the hottest in the world right now? (Hey) Just touched down in London town (Huh) Bet they give me a pound (Uh) Tell them put the money in my hand right now (Yeah) Tell the promoter we need more seats We just sold out all the floor seats Kurt (i Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you You'll be my American boy He said "Hey Sister It's really really nice to meet you" I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them Blaine and Kurt (Kurt): And no I ain't been to MIA (I heard that Cali never rains and) New York's heart awaits First let's see the West End, I'll show you to my brethren (I'm liking this American boy) (Blaine: American boy) Kurt (i Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you (You'll be my American boy, American Boy) La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida (Blaine: Will you be my) American boy, American boy? Blaine (i Kurt): Can we get away this weekend? (Take me to Broadway) Let's go shopping, maybe then we'll go to a café (Let's go on the subway, take me to your hood) I've never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good Blaine i Kurt (Blaine): Dress in all your fancy clothes (Sneakers looking fresh to death) I'm loving those Shell Toes Walking that walk, talk that slick talk I'm liking this American boy (American boy) Kurt (i Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you (You'll be my American boy) Blaine: Tell 'em wagwan blud Kurt (Blaine): Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?) Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?) Could you be my love, my love? (Ooh) Blaine i Kurt: Would you be my American boy? (Blaine: American boy) Kurt (Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Oo some day) Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay (Oh yeah) I really want to come kick it with you (Ooh) (and Blaine: You'll be my American Boy) (Be my American boy) Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (I'd like to go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A. (See L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you Blaine i Kurt (Blaine): You'll be my American boy, American boy La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida (Will you be my) American boy, American boy? Galeria TURBP Stills 3 (9).jpg Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go6 r1 250 (1).gif Tumblr n5jkbihP4J1sqqzcso2 250.gif Tumblr n5jkbihP4J1sqqzcso1 250.gif AB3.gif AB2.gif AB1.gif Aabb12.jpg Aabb8.gif Aabb2.gif Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Untitled Rachel Berry Project